


Will (part 1)

by ravewriter



Series: Will [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Child Abuse, M/M, Pain, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Underage - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Six year old Will is sold to a stranger.





	Will (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.**
> 
> **_Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason - they belong in your head._ **

Will was six years old when he was sold to his master. The man was a sadist, always testing new limits and kinks, and took pleasure in seeing little boys cry. He’s never been sold a young boy so young, and was thrilled with the new purchase.

The mute child, however, was terrified. He was used to getting hit by his father, and had always thought his father a terrifying man, but this new man was bigger, and he looked at Will with a searing gaze that didn’t show anger at all. Will wasn’t sure what the man was thinking, but it was even scarier than his father’s.

“You will no longer need clothing whilst living with me,” said the man. They were on their way home from Will’s old home, both in the back seat of a limousine as they drove to the man’s house. The inside of the vehicle was lit by purple neon lights that laminated the white leather, and although Will found it fascinating, he was too scared to move under the hard gaze of the big man. “Remove your clothing.”

Will frowned a little. He would have voiced his opinion if he knew how to speak. He’d learned fast when he was small, but he’d stopped talking at three. He knew what people said, and what they meant, and he was good at writing at school, but he didn’t know how to talk. He didn’t want to talk.

The man didn’t glare at him, but he shot him a look of warning that made Will tense, before doing as he was told. He hesitantly pulled off his shirt, took off his velcro shoes, and pulled down his pants and underwear.

He left the clothing on the seat next to him, next to his small bag of crayons and his colouring books, covering his private area as he looked down. He sat still for about ten minutes, until the man started rummaging in a cubbyhole beside him. Will watched as he brought out a little pink pill-looking thing that had a wire coming from one end. The man set it beside him, along with a bottle of what looked like cream.

“Turn around and bend over the seat in front of me, pet,” said the man. Will did so after a short pause. He turned and knelt on the floor, which was a perfect height. His knees were brushing the floor, and the seat was far back enough that he didn’t touch the back of it.

The man’s hands were on Will’s hips immediately, stroking up his back and travelling back down to his bum. Will tensed, but didn’t move as the man massaged his cheeks, taking his time as he dug his fingers and the base of his palms into his skin. The man spread his cheeks apart, and his thumb circled the rim of the boy’s anus.

Will didn’t move when the hands left him. He didn’t want to be hit. Instead, he laid patiently. The man opened the bottle of lubricant, pouring it over his fingers. The vibrator bullet was the width of two of his fingers at the very least, but he’d aim for three. He wanted the bullet inside the boy by the time they got to his place.

The boy jumped a little when he felt the warm wet finger on his hole. At first it just massaged the area, but the man dug his finger through the ring of muscle, watching the boy flinch. He pushed in his index finger up to the first knuckle, before thrusting his finger in and out, slow and shallow.

After a short while he pushed deeper the boy trembling in pain as the man passed his second knuckle. The man hit the back of Will’s anus before he could press his whole finger in, and when he did he pulled his finger out.

Will exhaled shakily, relieved that it was over, but he tensed up again when he felt a finger there again. The man shoved two fingers into the boy, who cried out in pain. Will surged forward, trying to get up and away from the fingers that hooked inside him, but the man’s hand shoved him back down.

Will reluctantly stopped his getaway, feeling a few tears escape his eyes as the man thrust his fingers into the child. Will squeezed his eyes shut as the fingers separated, spreading him wider, while thrusting at the same time. The man twisted his fingers, making sure the boy was spread in all directions.

“Do you like crayons?” asked the man, who eyed the bag that the boy had brought with him. The child sniffled a little and nodded, and he sighed in relief when the man pulled his fingers out. The man, however, was planning something a little more sinister than colouring. “Don’t move.”

Will stayed where he was as the man grabbed a handful of crayons, pouring lubricant over them all. He wasn’t worried about not having time till he got home. His driver knew not to open any doors, as he did it himself, and the limousine was always parked in the garage.

The man pushed a crayon into the boy, only half way. He’d only taken the newest and longest ones from the bunch, so none would get lost up there. The boy was silent as the man pushed another in, and another in the middle of the bundle, until the boy had six colourful crayons poking out his anus.

The boy was fisting the leather seat, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t like crayons anymore. He wanted them out quickly. But the man only pushed in another, watching the muscle stretch tightly around the crayons while the boy tensed at the burn.

“Good boy,” the man said, looking at the final three crayons. He figured he might as well use them, since he wasn’t planning on using these again, so he pushed the remaining three into the boy, who cried, struggling against the hand that held him against the seat. The boy struggled for a while longer this time, trying to push the crayons out like feces, but the man pushed them in further to shut him up, and the boy yelped and tried to push himself forward, away from the man.

When Will realised he couldn’t get away he whimpered, laying back down as he caught his breath. After a few minutes, mostly to make sure the boy calmed down and to make him suffer a little longer for his outburst, the man finally pulled out the crayons, one at a time.

Will didn’t move as the final crayon fell from his ass. The man lubed up the bullet, and instead of being gentle like he had before, he pushed the bullet into the boy quickly, ignoring the shriek as he pushed the bullet up as far as it could go.

Grabbing some tape, he stuck the control to the boy’s ass cheek, before patting his bottom.

“Stand.”

Will took nearly half a minute to obey, and when he did his knees trembled, but he did notice that the vehicle had stopped at some point. He then gasped when he felt the thing inside him start vibrating. He reached back to touch whatever it was, but the man grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t touch. Follow me out, pet,” he said. Will did as he said, and didn’t pick up the wet crayons that were now laying on his discarded clothing on the seat. The teary boy was forced to hold the man’s hand, his body shaking as if the vibrator were strong enough to vibrate his entire body. “I’ll take you to your room. You will not bathe without me, eat without me, or leave your room without me or someone I’ve given permission to collect you. Do you understand?”

The boy nodded, his eyes on the floor as he followed the man. They walked down some halls and stopped at a door that led to a small room, no bigger than two by two meters. A small bed was in the far end, coming about sixty centimetres off the floor on top of a large cement block.

“I’ll train your anus for deep insertions later,” said the man, who pushed the boy over to the bed. Will stumbled over and fell against the bed, and the man pressed him so he was in the same position as he’d been in the car, only on his feet. “Stay where you are, I’ll be back in a minute. If you move you will be punished.”

The man left the room and locked the door behind him, going to his office. He grabbed some rope and a rag to use as a gag, and then headed back to the room, pleased to see that the boy hadn’t moved.

He closed the door and moved over to Will, tying the rag between his teeth and around to the back of his head, before grabbing the boy’s arms and pulling them behind his back, tying them tightly.

Will was crying quietly. He didn’t struggle, but he did whimper when the man poured the lube over his ass again. The man pushed three of his fingers into the already stretched muscle. The boy squeaked, but only tensed as the man stretched his fingers wider. He used the index finger of his other hand to stretch the boy even wider.

“You’re doing well,” the man said, but the boy only sniffed as the man hooked his fingers and pulled at the muscle. The man could have used another finger or two to prepare him, but he was running out of patience. He unbuckled his pants and shoved them down, pouring lube over his inflated cock, before rubbing his tip against the tight muscle.

The boy gasped, wiggling his hips as the man pressed his tip against the muscle, and when it popped inside the boy squealed, clenching his muscles and kicking his legs, screaming against the gag that muffled his voice.

The man saw little use in taking it slow, so he roughly shoved himself into the shallow ass, barely fitting in half way before reaching the back of the boy’s anus. One day he’d fit it all in, but it would do for now.

His hands held his hips to keep the boy still, despite his futile kicking and struggling. The boy sobbed loudly as the man thrust himself into the boy, satisfied with the tight fit, despite it being slightly painful.

The boy was tight and warm, and the man popped his head in and out of the muscle over and over for a while, before thrusting back in. The boy didn’t stop his loud crying, and the man didn’t stop his sadistic smirks as he emptied himself inside the boy, who choked on a sob when he felt the warm liquid fill his insides.

The man pulled out, watching the boy go limp. He’d likely passed out, or was too relieved to move. The man watched his cum drip from the boy’s ass as he buckled himself up, and he locked the room when he left.

He was going to have fun with this toy.


End file.
